Will We Ever Be The Same
by Mistress Vixen101
Summary: Bpov: I swore never to love again, why should i hide m the monster in me, why should i perserve human life when it only hurts me, i'm only sure of 1 thing write now i hate Damon... Dpov: why do i feel like i made the biggest mistake of my life..
1. AN:not chapter IMPORTANT!

___Hey I am mistress vixen and this is my first story now I want to start off by saying that this is a cross over fanfic between twilight and vampire diaries and although I don't know a lot about the VD's I and a die heart twilight fan. So that being said since this is a fanfic and not based on true facts please don't bash my story BUT I do accept constructive criticism. This story will have drama, romance and violence since this is my first story I might have to get advice on how to write gory scenes, there will be lemons maybe just one in the beginning until I get the hang of it I will try to make my readers as happy as possible I will update once a week normally , if an idea comes before then I will write sooner. If I don't write once a week as promised I will leave a note explaining to my readers why, 1 last thing PLEASE! Remember that I am new at this and that my spelling sucks but I am willing to try and write a story so I can get better. I sadly do NOT own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries I know it sucks ;( _ _Please review on my chapters I really want to know what you think._


	2. The Beginning Of The End

Prologue: (disclaimer) I sadly don't own twilight or the vampire diaries

___I felt whole for the first time in my long life, I felt truly alive no amount on blood ever made me feel this way. This human, this man made me a bloodsucking demon that has no soul ALIVE, ha who would of thought _

_But little did I know that it would all end in a matter of just months, when I heard there moans of passion the very same ones we shared, my whole world fell in to the ground. I opened the door and there they were Damon Salvatore and Katharine pierce "Damon please harder "she screamed" "I'm almost their come with me "he yelled and that's when I screamed "Nooooooooooo" and I woke up _

_Please review I want to know what you think. Yours truly Mistress Vixen_


	3. what i wish but could never have

Bpov:

I wake up pissed once again I have the dream, the dream that ruined me. I want to hate him hell I do but not as much as I should. I go down the stairs of my little temporary home in forks Washington , and sit on the bar stool in the kitchen, I want to believe that Edward is enough that the love he shows is what I need but sadly and at the same time not so sadly he is not my mate, neither him nor Jake their both different species for one thing and also that not 1 of them ever made me feel the way I feel when I was with Damon they can't kiss me like he can they can't hold me or make love to me like he can.

Well I haven't had sex with Edward or Jacob but the thing is that Jacob is 2 willing and Edward just won't try ''because it might hurt me '', please if he knew that I could kill him with the flick of my wrist he wouldn't be saying that. I hate that he's so possessive of me, don't get me wrong I loved it when Damon and me made love and he would call me his but I saw Damon as a natural original vampire , I hate that Edward treats me as careful as a china doll ''idiot'' I whisper. Although Damon was my first and only love I can't help but want him dead after what he did to me, but I could never do it I could never kill him with my own two hands, ''stop dwelling on the past'' I say to myself. Well time for another day on my lonely and miserable existence there was a knock on the front door '' who the hell would be at my door at 7:00am I go open and guess who it is well hello….

Hey readers sorry for the cliffe but if you knew then you wouldn't be so excited for the next chapter

Please review it's better than seeing Damon in only a towel with water gliding down his chest okay we both know I'm lying but still

Please review


	4. Leaving Me

(Disclaimer) 

Me: I own twilight and the VD's

Damon: stop lying or I will compel you grrrr

Me: no you stop lying sexy, grrrr indeed

Edward: do you want me to eat you because I will; your blood will be down my throat

Me: okay I sadly do NOT own twilight or the VD's but I do own the plot line.

Past chapter: (Well time for another day on my lonely and miserable existence there was a knock on the front door '' who the hell would be at my door at 7:00am I go open and guess who it is "well hello"….)

"Well hello Edward how are you doing at 7:00 in the morning" I yawned."Well I was going to come later but I really need to talk to you soo yea… he said. I wonder what's so important "uhh sure come in", "NO! I mean why don't we take a walk you should write a note to Charlie so he'll know where you are". Okay this is getting strange. "Yea gimme a sec" I say, "okay I'll be at the end of the path",

I go upstairs careful not to go so fast because I don't want him noticing, let's see what to write what to write ah here we go ( Charlie I went to the woods to have a talk with Edward be back in a bit) that seems plausible enough for Edward, I say for Edward because I compelled Charlie into thinking he's my dad and some random woman in a mental institution in phoenix is my mom and he's divorced to her I also had to compel his friends and Jake, so that if anybody asks why I'm out of town I'm seeing my mom in phoenix.

"Edward where are you I can't see you", I laugh inside my head over course I can see him it's all part of the charade. "Over here Bella" he called, well this should be good maybe he's goanna try to kill me he's probably had an epiphany, ah yes I can see it now "I have to kill her she smells two good". Yea right buddy think again, and then I smelled them all the Cullen's were hear. "Bella we need to talk" said Carlisle, "um okay is everything okay", no Bella we are leaving" this is weird am I suppose to go with them, but wait why are they leaving in the first place. "Why go we have to go" I say, "my age Bella the humans are noticing that I am not ageing". Well that's not true I think to myself I would of heard it in the minds of the humans, I'm always with the Cullen's

"Well what should I tell Charlie I'm sure you've come up with an excuse"? Then all of a sudden Alice speaks up "you're not coming" she sneered I mean she actually sneered at me to say I was shocked was an understatement, but I now as I look at them I see what they're doing their putting up a wall, a family and it's all because of my paper cut at my birthday party two weeks ago, that had to be it, because now that I look back they have been distant the whole two weeks, Alice hasn't recommended and shopping trips, Edward hasn't been stopping bye my window every night like he used to, and Emmett hasn't been making fun of me.

Their trying to make me have hate for them instead of misery that they would actually think of leaving me, don't get me wrong Edward might not be my mate but he sure as hell cares a whole shit load about me. I'm sure if he knew I was a vampire he and his family wouldn't be doing this write now and I wouldn't have to pretend to be the human who is about to break down crying, I can't tell then the secret but I can butt on a good show so they can see I really cared so I turned into Bella Swan the broken human who can't live without here vampire family. I really did owe them this much even if they don't know it.

"Alice why are you sneering at me like that" I whimpered, "because actually awesome we want you to come pet, haha I can see it now, look out coming throw the Cullen's have a pet on all fours, priceless" she answered with yet another sneer. "What'' I ask confused, then of course Emmett comes out to play "god have you always been this slow let me say it sloooow and LOOOOUD, YOOOU CAANT COOOOOME YOUUU WEEERE ONNNLY A PET!''. Oh it was loud and clear alright, even for a human. Rosalie is up to bat next which means that after her I make my home run. "I tried telling your pathetic human ass you just chose not to listen, you got what was coming". Out of all their voices hers was the coldest, but in the end I get the award for best reaction to angst. "No please do don't do this don't leave me I love all of you so much, Esme you wouldn't leave me would you, you called me your daughter, an and ca ca ca Carlisle you said that you would change me so we could all be a family together'' I said with such sorrow that I could bring back the dead, Edward didn't even speak

And then just like that jasper said the final word with a evil smirk "LIES!'', his voice boomed louder then Emmett's, I could still hear the echo of it as I looked up from the ground, where I stood alone, In a forest that has proved my theory of the "cold one" existing and that also ended my new life as a pathetic clumsy human

Yes life is hard but existing is harder. Time to move on…..

An: _I read a lot more than I write, there for I have read new moon and a lot of fanfic stories that have Edward telling Bella alone that his family is leaving, I felt that he and his family should stand together and do it because 1 Edward ,and this is just what I feel, but Edward in my story is too weak to leave so he needs help, the other Cullen's such as Alice is are all there just to have one more glance at Bella, even rose. Oh the other thing is that you know how in the movie Bella took Edward to the woods confirm her theories of him well let's just pretend that , that part in the woods was the same part he and his family "destroyed her", sarcasm if you didn't notice lol _

_One last thing please review I want to keep writing but I want to get my story out there you know so if you read this please recommend this to your friends I would really appreciate it thank you. _


	5. AN:please REVIEW

**Message from ****mistressvixen101****:**

_Heyy readers I just wanted to give a heads up to everyone that I won't be adding chapter 5 until I have at least 15 to20 reviews I want to get my story out there so if you've read part of my story, please review and tell your friends about this authors note and ,my story _

_Thanx ;) _


End file.
